Sora Inoue
by Eowynd
Summary: ¿Quien fue Inoue Sora? ¿Como fue que se hizo cargo de su hermana menor? ¿Donde estan los padres de ambos? Fanfic de Bleach dedicado a uno de los personajes de los que menos sabemos. Sora Inoue el hermano mayor de Orihime


**Bleach Fanfic**

**By Eowynd**

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

(*)Esto representa, cosas o términos que tienen explicaciones al final del capítulo o la historia

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas o personajes

***U*U*U***

Desde siempre los padres de Inoue Sora habían sido muy negligentes con el cuidado, de su hasta entonces, único hijo de quince años. Él joven Sora no tenía muchos recuerdos felices de sus padres.

Su madre era una prostituta que usaba su casa para recibir a los clientes que atendía. Si era de día lo mandaba al parque a jugar, si era de noche lo encerraba en su cuarto con seguro y un vaso de leche por toda comida.

El único consuelo para Sora había sido una vecina mayor que vivía en el departamento de al lado, quien no tenia familia, puesto que todos habían muerto en la guerra, y como tampoco tuvo hijos, volcaba toda su atención en el pequeño dándole comida y cariño cuando lo necesito.

Ahora mismo, dicha madre se había conseguido una pareja, relativamente estable, cuyo oficio era el de asaltante de poca monta, que se había ido a vivir con ellos, creyéndose el dueño y señor de todo incluyendo al menor a quien quiso incluir en el oficio, pero tuvo que desistir cuando, en el único acto generoso que tuvo su madre, le impidió hacerlo.

Entonces evolucionaron a una táctica de estafas, donde atraían hombres casados en bares, con el cuerpo de ella, para luego llevarlos a otro lado, donde en el camino, eran 'asaltados' por este dejándolos sin dinero, joyas, etc. Esta idea les funciono por mucho rato puesto que los hombres al ser casados nunca hacían la denuncia correspondiente.

Ahora mismo el problema para los Inoue, consistía en que la madre estaba embarazada y eso había limitado su capacidad de acción y por ende disminuido los ingresos familiares, así que Sora fue obligado a conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo en una carnicería local.

El dueño de la carnicería era una persona que vivía hace años en el vecindario y conocía sobre los problemas de esa familia, así que puso a trabajar al joven Sora, primero moviendo y cortando trozos de carne, y cuando vio que eso no iba a resultar lo puso en la caja del local y como Sora era muy bueno con los números, muy pronto no solo hacia la caja del local, sino que además paso a ayudar con las declaraciones de impuestos mensuales, tanto de la carnicería, como de los otros locales, y como no era tonto escondió ese dinero extra de sus padres, en una cuenta que logro abrir con la ayuda de su vecina y solo les daba su sueldo normal, además en la escuela técnica a la que asistía tomo la opción de poder salir con el titulo de asistente de contador, con lo que se aseguraba un futuro para él y el/la bebe que su madre estaba esperando.

Sabía que sería difícil para él hacerse cargo del bebe siendo el mismo poco más que un niño, pero no iba a permitir que sus padres le hicieran lo mismo que le habían hecho a él. El o la bebe tendría mucho amor, cariño y juguetes. Como no sabía el sexo del bebe, le había comprado un oso de peluche blanco con un listón rojo, su vecina le consiguió una cuna y algo de ropa de bebe, puesto que sus padres no estaban ni lo mas mínimo interesados en el tema y para el horror de Sora consideraban seriamente darlo en adopción.

Sora había tenido que insistir mucho para que sus padres le permitieran acomodar al bebe en su habitación cuando naciera, en vez del living como ellos querían.

Sus pocos amigos le decían que estaba loco, en el mejor de los casos, por tener quince años y hacerse cargo de un bebe que ni siquiera era suyo por muy su hermano o hermana que fuera.

Ese día Sora no encontró a nadie en su casa y le extraño puesto que al menos su madre solía estar debido a su embarazo. Entonces un vecino se acerco a avisarle que su madre había ido al hospital por que al parecer ya era la hora del parto

Sora corrió como nunca en su vida…

Su madre había sido atendida en el área común de partos y estaba en un cuarto con otras cincuenta mujeres de todos los tamaños y colores. La mayoría, a impresión de Sora, parecían contentas con sus bebes, la excepción siendo su madre claro, quien todo lo miraba con un profundo desagrado mientras la bebe dormitaba a un lado en una cuna plástica. Se acerco con cuidado y la vio. Una hermosa niña con pelusas de cabello colorín, mejillas sonrosadas y boca pequeña.

- es hermosa… -dijo tomando sus manitas

- es tu responsabilidad ahora –dijo su madre como queriendo comprobar si todavía estaba con la idea de conservar a la bebe

- Orihime siempre será mi responsabilidad

- ¿Orihime?

- si, Inoue Orihime, así es como se llamara mi hermana

- si así lo quieres –dijo su madre encogiéndose de hombros

- bienvenida hermanita

Orihime sonrió

***U*U*U***

Los meses siguientes al nacimiento de Orihime fueron agotadores para Sora, no sólo iba a clases y a su trabajo de medio tiempo, que incluía sus declaraciones de impuestos, sino que además debía cuidar a su hermana, a quien apenas cumplió cuatro meses, su madre dejo de amamantar y ocuparse de ella y volvió a sus actividades delictuales de siempre junto a su pareja.

Si bien era pesado para Sora, prefería que su hermana pasara el menor tiempo posible con 'esas gentes' como el solía llamarlos, no quería que viviera lo mismo que él.

Luego de eso los días pasaron volando. Orihime ya cumpliría los tres años y Sora con casi dieciocho estaba a punto de salir del colegio técnico como asistente de contador, y ahora mismo se encontraba realizando su práctica profesional en una empresa de contabilidad externa, donde su jefe había quedado muy impresionado con su desempeño y le había dicho que apenas se titulara lo iba a contratar fijo.

Sora estaba muy contento puesto que la empresa contaba con convenios con un jardín escolar para niños hasta cinco años, lo cual sería muy beneficioso para su hermana, puesto que ahora estaba en uno para gente de bajos ingresos y lo tenia siempre muy preocupado puesto que los otros niños no venían muy limpios de sus casas y ya le habían contagiado los piojos dos veces en lo que iba de este año a su pequeña.

Ahora lo importante era conseguir una casa o un departamento cerca del trabajo para poder irse a vivir con ella y de una vez por todas dejar a esa gente. El problema es que al ser tan joven nadie quería arrendarle una casa o algo y mucho menos con un bebe de tres años que podía ser tanto su hija como su hermanita. Tenía que darse prisa.

Su respuesta vino gracias, una vez más, a su vecina quien lo avalo con un amigo que arrendaba su departamento y quien acepto darle un contrato primero por tres meses como prueba y luego, si todo salía bien lo enteraban por un año.

Sora trabajo muy duro todo ese año hasta que termino el curso para poder juntar un poco más para un par de muebles, ollas y platos, después de todo, él y Orihime tenían que comer y alimentarse bien.

Sora había visto el departamento y tenía el tamaño justo para dos personas adultas, pero con Orihime aún pequeña les quedaba bien.

Ese día era el día final de clases y en dos semanas seria su titulación, por lo que Sora luego de despedirse de sus amigos fue a buscar a Orihime al jardín donde asistía a clases por pocos días mas puesto que su jefe ya le estaba tramitando su contrato con la empresa así que pronto Orihime iría a ese jardín infantil, bonito, limpio y cuyos funcionarios no parecían sacados de una mala película de yakuzas de tv

- ¡niichan! ¡Niichan! -salió corriendo la pequeña hacia su hermano- mira -le mostro un dibujo de ellos dos tomados de la mano

- ¡que bonito hime!

- ¿te gusta niichan?

- me encanta hime. Se verá muy lindo en nuestra nueva casa

- ¿nueva casa?

- si, hime una casa nueva.

- con okaasan y otosan?

- no Hime, solo nosotros dos.

- ¿los dos?

- así es

- ¿juntos?

- si hime, siempre juntos.

Y con eso Sora se llevo a la pequeña hime de esa vida a una nueva vida juntos

*** * * *OWARI * * * ***


End file.
